


Sun, sun, sun (Here it comes)

by violetspring



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, The Beatles - Freeform, biospace, jemmawill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will missed music."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, sun, sun (Here it comes)

Will missed music. 

Will loves music. 

He confessed to Jemma one of their first nights together in that strange planet.

They couldn’t sleep so she played some of the songs she had in her phone for him. Some olds songs that Will already know and remember from Earth and some new songs and rhythms that were completely new for him. 

He looked almost happy. And more at peace than she had ever seen him yet.

They listened to Jemma’s playlist for almost three hours before they both began to yawn and decided to go to sleep, exhausted, at least. 

-

Next morning, Jemma decided that she wanted to share her music with him a little longer.

After fifteen years alone in this hellish planet he deserves something good in his daily routine. Something that make him happy. Something that make him hopeful again. She wanted to present him with something, after all he was sharing his shelter and resources with her. He deserved it.

But they needed to save the battery so she made a deal with him -not that Will had any voice in that deal, though- that they will listen to a couple of songs everyday top. And they did it that way.

For the first weeks this eight minutes of share music where the only times Jemma can almost see Will smiling. Almost. And it was great. But it was still to much sadness on his face.   


So she proposed to herself to make him smile. A real smile. A happy smile. 

-

She accomplished it one day, without even thinking about it.

Turned out, they both love The Beatles. And “Here comes the sun” is both favorite song of them too. Jemma laughed at the irony. And ran outsite. 

Will followed her. To find her singing _“Here comes the sun na na na”_ at the top of her lungs, extremely out of tune, looking and pointing at the sky. 

She stopped singing when she heard an unidentified noise behing him. Will was laughing. And honest to god, deep from the stomach laugh. He was plethoric. She made it. 

And as Jemma had been suspecting, Will has a beautiful smile. And a pleasant laugh.

So Jemma smiled back at him, satisfied, and continued singing _“Sun, sun, sun, here it comes”_ to the dark sky.

Will couldn't stop giggling from behind her.

And, surprising even himself, he joined her in the sing _“Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun.”_

Partly, he joined to the song to stop himself for saying to her that the sun already came to his life. That she is his sun. Because he knew it was too soon for her to know. So he sang with her instead.

 _“And I say it's all right. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun. It's all right, it's all right.”._

The sun came a month ago in form of an enthusiastic, beautiful, a little bit crazy biologic. And it’s a lot brighter and make him feel a lot warmer than he remember.

_"It's all right, it's all right. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun."_

The singed together. Smiling to each other. And feeling a new warm in their hearts.

_"It's all right, it's all right."_

__

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I did my best. Sorry for the possible mistakes [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7DylPxNwYQ)  
> 


End file.
